The Cream the Rabbit Story
by Dr.Negrobotnik
Summary: When Cream the Rabbit gets raped... One of 6 stories in the Sonic's Lost Untold Tales series! The storytelling style is inspired by Sonic Adventure, so read them in any order you like!


**In Adequate Memory of Hawkye Narasumas. 1983-2016**

"With a mind like yours, Cream the Rabbit, well, you can do anything you put your mind to! You can do the impossible, perform the inconceivable, see the impossible, or just have a fun time!"

 _Vanilla the Rabbit- 2012_

Cream the Rabbit was in her room, crying. Mr. Sonic had been her babysitter for a little over a week. She thought it…. She thought it would be fun. A nice time with good old Mr. Sonic. But Mr. Sonic wasn't good. Not good at all.

Mr. Sonic was what her friends called a "pedo file." She had no idea what that was, or what that even meant, till the very first time he came all over her cute bunny face.

At first, she liked it… But then reality came to her, and she realized what was truly happening to her. No more toys, no more dolls… Just Mr. Sonic's hedgehog cock. And the worst part was that her mother had planned this all along, like the Bond villain she was. And what was almost as bad, she gave the house key, so he may violate her any time he pleased.

But it wasn't just Mr. Sonic and Vanilla the Rabbit, but it went deeper. Sally the Acorn, princess of Mobius the Planet, was in on it. Prime Minister Amy Rose was in on it, everyone she ever cared about was in on it. The only person who cared was Tails the Fox, and he had disappeared ever since Charmy the Bee was put on trial for the death of Vector the Alligator.

Mr. Sonic summoned Cream the Rabbit

She was suddenly at Mr. Sonic's side. She had no idea how he does that, he just does.

"Cream the Rabbit, take off your dress." He said, and she did

"Cream the Rabbi, take off your panties." He said, and she did.

"Cream the Bunny, we are going to watch a porno." He said, Cream the Rabbit pulled out her phone, and started up "Cats gone wild" on Animal Planet. It was just some Cheetas humping one another, but Sonic the Hedgehog and Cream the Rabbit were animals, so who gave a shit?

Mr. Sonic was mesmerized by the porn, and began to jerk off his Mighty the Hedgehog cock to it. Cream the Rabbies was momentarily out of his control.

While he watched the porn, Cream the Rabbit flew him to a Maximum Security Correctional facility, and dropped him in. Sally the Bitch would get him out soon enough, but till then, she was free… At least for now.

Cream the Rabbit flew to the forest… This was her home now. She made herself a Leafy Bikini ala Love Hina™, and began to make a fire. She was alone, cold, and very depressed. Everything she knew about her childhood was dead. She was only six, yet already, she was an adult in a harsh, cold world.

Suddenly, a bear came out of nowhere. Cream rabbit was scared. Was she going to die at the hands of another beast? Was it Pedobear's spirit come to haunt her sweet 6 year old rabbit vagina?

Right when she was ready to bend over and accept her fate, she took another look…

"Bark the Polar Bear!? Is that you?" By god…. It was Bark the Bear from Sonic the Fighters. Ever since that game flopped harder than Tony the Tuna's lamonade tycoon, he had secluded himself in the woods, away from those who would judge him for being in such a piece of shit.

"What brings you out here Bark the Polar Bear?"

"I've been trying to escape from my own shame…"

"Me too!"

"What shame? My parents are dead, and nobody knows who I am now."

"The shame of being gangraped by Sonic and Knuckles."

"Heh, they really haven't changed a bit, have they?" Bark laughed.

"What do you mean?"

"Cum with me, I need to show you something."

Cream the Rabbit followed Bark the Polar Bear through mounds of shrubbery. Cream the Rabbit knew this place, they were right next to Big the Cat's love shack.

"YO BIG THE CAT! OPEN UP, YOU FAT FUCKER!" Yelled Bark the Polar Bear. The door slowly creeked open. Big the Cat had just finished texting something.

"Who were you talking to?" Asked Cream the Rabbit.

"A dead yellow fuckboy" Big the Cat replied. "So what brings you hot and horny bitches to my humble aboad?"

"Revenge" Said both Cream the Polar Bear and Bark the Rabbit at the same time.

Big the Cat opened the cellar door, and lit a torch, it was time.

Cream the Faggot followed the two lugs down what seemed to be a staircase straight into the earth's crust. At the bottom was room, filled with plans of revolution. The room smelled of ink, papyrus, and unrefined hated…. And gaping frog anuses.

Bark the Beer and Big the Car explained that they have been planing an anti-Sally the Acorn revolution for years now. Ever since the Pouncefield Pact, they've been planning the bitch's downfall.

The plans they made were… Childish, and kinda stupid. Burning the castle down, killing everyone with guns of no discernible type, and using Froggy to hump Sally's heart out.

The plans needed a Catholic woman's touch… And a touch of Saten.

6 long months of strategic planning later (and paying Espio the Chanelian 20 rings for the necessary SPEED class of any 3 person team), the three members minus Bark the bipolar Bear, who was gonna com with them over the radio, were all in position.

Big the Cat was on the roof, right above Sally the Acorns's Throne Room, Espio the Ninja was sneaking into the castle, and Cream the Robbit was navigation her way into the Castle's anus to begin the operation.

She took out a Banana, and peeled it open to reveal a drill. She then began to drill into the Mobian Safe of Cocks, the Castle's greatest secret. And an alarm sounded, causing all the guards to go to her. This is to make sure no guards would be around Sally for the impending fight.

Then, Cream the Rabbit realized something… This area of the castle had nowhere to hide. The Castle's design had changed since the last time Bark the Polar Bear had gotten his Blueprinks of the Castle. She was going to have to improvise.

Cream the Rabbit took her drill, flew to the roof, and slammed her drill into it. A gush of water shot down on her face, and ran down her Bunny Tits. She dug deeper, and deeper using a spindash to turn the drill faster. Shit began to smother her fur. She was digging into one of the Royal Toilets. With a sudden burst of speed, she went up the pipeline, and out of a toilet, and into a gaurd's ass. She then drilled out of his stomach, and began to take the stairs to Sally The Acron's Throne Room.

But right as she was about to open the door, the door slammed open in her face, and a stampede of gaurds trampled her. They were on their way to protect the Cock Safe. Cream the Rabbit's flesh was stepped on, crushed, skinned. Her bones broke, and her eyeball was kicked right out of her sock it as she rolled back down the stairs, while being stepped upon.

She woke up seconds later, and began to crawl back up the stairs, bleeding profusely. She had already been raped by Sonic the Hedgehog. She refused to be raped by fate. This was nothing.

The doors to Sally The Akon's Throne Room slammed open. Cream the Crean Rabbit had found her way. Big the Purple Cat bashed through the roof, and Espio the Asian appeared by her side. Bark the White Powar Bear was screaming at the top of his lungs over the corn about how none of this was part of the god damned plan.

Sally the Acorn clapped her hands sarcastically. They thought they had her all figured out. But she had one Donald the Trump card. She took out a phone, said "2893231", and suddenly…

Mr. Sonic summoned Cream the Rabbit

Cream the Rabbit was next to Mr. Sonic, the horny gaurds watching in anticipation for the oncoming shenanigans. **Bastards**

"Cream the Rabbit, take off your Leafy Bikini" Cream fought, and fought the urge, but her hands began to get close to the straps of her Leaf Bra…. She fought…. And fought….

Suddenly, music began to play. Opera

Cream the Rabbit Did the Impossible

She refused

Cream the Rabbit, with her new found powers, saw the invisible Mobian Sword that can only be seen and used by animals who are about to get raped. She rowed her arms, she rowed her arms again to fight the power of Mr Sonic's tempting words of pure seduction.

Cream the rabbit grabbed it, and it became visible to all. She sliced the bars of her cell open, and ran from the Blue pedophle, slicing and dicing her way through hundreds, if not thousands of guards

Mr. Sonic took chase, this dandy whore was not going to get away THAT easily.

Cream the Rabbit fought her way outside. Gaurds from many towers shot at her, but her newfound abilities of the impossible allowed her to dodge the bullets, fly towards each gaurd, and slice their stupid heads off. The only obstacle now was….

*POW* MR. Sonic mid-air roundhouse kicked Cream the Rabbit right in the face, and sent her flying to the ground. Cream the Rabbit was eating fucking dirt, her but propped up right in the air. Mr. Sonic wiped out his throbbing member, and did a Dick Dive to try and cream the Rabbit's ass, but she was able to dodge it in time, causing Mr. Sonic's dick to plunge right into the gravel below.

Cream the Rabbit tried to slice Mr. Sonic's dick off, but it was no use, his dick was harder than refined Silver, covered in, which was harder than titanium. Mr Sonic than took his dick out of the dirt, and jammed his Gravel dick into Cream the Rabbit's mouth. He got in a few good thrusts before she spat it out, and punched him in the balls.

They exchanged blows, real ones from Cream the Rabbit, and sexual ones from Mr. Sonic. No matter what Cream the Rabbit did, Mr Sonic was the Hero, thus always did more damage than her. There was no way Cream the Rabbit could win this… Not without some form of divine intervention.

She received

A Star Wolf™ brand crate fell from the heavens, and onto Mr Sonic's dick, trapping him for a good few moments. Cream the Rabbit looked up, the pilet who was flying the ship that dropped the crate was… Charmy the Bee!

He gave a salute to her, and flew back into super-space. It was up to her now.

Cream the Ribbit opened the crate, and got out it's contents. It was a remote with only one button. She knew what it was.

"LANDMASTER!" She screamed like a little bitch as she hit the button. Suddenly, a Landmaster formed around her. It was payback time.

She took the canon and shot Mrs Sonic right in his stupid face. He flew several meters, but came out mostly unscaved. These damned hero types never seem to be hurt for some reason.

Mr Sonic jumped on the Landmaster, trying to dig his way through it with his barbed hedgehog dick. But Cheese the Rabbit had learned a thing or two from Smash. She flew the Landmaster upwards, almost off the screen. Mr. Sonic was offscreened and sent flying. It was time to finish this god damned mother fucking shit.

She used the glandmaster to teleport to the Master Emerald. The assmaster disapeared, and Cream absorbed some of the Emerald's energy. She Super Creamed herself, and she flew at mach 5 twords Me Sonic. She punched him right in the cock, shattering his hedgehog boner.

"NOBODY KILLS MY BONER BUT SONIC 06!" MR Sonic yelled, he grabbed onto Cream the Rabbit's leg, and began to pull on it. Cream the Rabbit tried to shake him off, but it was too late, Mr Sonic ripped off Cream's right leg and part of her vagina.

In rage, Cream yelled " _ **MOTHER FUCKING CHAOS CONTROL, NIGGAAAAAAAA!**_ ", and teleported them both to the bottom of the ocean.

Mr Sonic's Hydrophobia kicked in, and he let go of Cream the Rabbit. Cream the Rabbit than water-kicked Mr. Sonic in the face. Air Numbers began to countdown over Mr Sonic's dick head. He tried to swim towards Cream the Rabbit, but alas, he knew not how to swim. Cream Rabbit the watched, being able to breath underwater due to her super form, and watched as the numbers ticked down, laughing.

"0"

Cream the Rabbit teleported back to land, her Super Form finally fading. Her stub of a right leg hurt like fucking **JAHANNAM** (from the Secret Rings ;D).

She made a leafy eyepatch for her missing eye, and got a stick leg for her missing leg. She than hobbled into the nearby jungle.

5 months later…

Vanilla the Bond villain was at home, making another pie. She was tramatised by her decisions. Why would she let him rape her? Why would Sally agree? Why would no one stop her? She twitched… And put the pie on her window sill.

This was the hundreth damned pie she put on that sill, and she felt no better.

The Doorbell rang, and she heard a familier "Mommy!" come from the door. She ran towards it, tearing up. Her baby has come home!

She opened the door

"CREAM THE RABBIT! Oh my god! There you are! I'm so sorry! I'll never do that to you again! I was insain! Can you ever for-"

*BANG*

"No." The voice said

Vanilla looked down… Her own baby had shot her… Her own child had killed her.

"Why….?"

"I ask myself that everyday, mom. And while I may never get an answer, perhaps it's best that way…. You dirty skank."

Vanilla fell… things blurred… Her last sight was of Cream's bloody panties, as her daughter poured gasoline all over her sexy body, and lighting her, and her home ablaze with a cigarette Cream the Rabbit was smoking.

Cream the Rabbit had finally destroyed her past, it was time to move onto the future...

"Sleep easy, mother fucker"

The End


End file.
